


Ideas for Avengers/Captain America

by DevilAngel657



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilAngel657/pseuds/DevilAngel657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ideas to get the ball rolling, anyone can take these ideas, just make sure I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas for Avengers/Captain America

So, there was this work Damaged Defenders and one chapter had the remaining legacy to the commandos meet Steve. Now I know that if this idea was to work, it would be a time machine or an asgardian. 

Imagine the avengers fighting a villain when they initiate some random thing. Now, the fact is that the world remains the same but there are news people recording and listening to viewers all over. So the avengers either black out and Steve isn't there or Steve fades out and a group of people come out of a vortex.(Or it could be a villain that is showing time bubbles and the team bursts out from there). Also for some reason I imagine a dinosaur comes out before them but the team uses a motorcycle and bombs that manage to defeat the dinosaur and they land in a 'cheerleader' formation triangle on top of each other.

It turns out the team is the Howling Commandos before the train incident, along with (maybe) Phillips, Peggy and Howard. The avengers go up to them asking Steve what happened, and why didn't he tell them about his stupid stunts back then, but they are blocked by Bucky asking who they were along with Steve. Steve is the one from back then and there can't be two Steves, so the present is gone until he leaves. 

The avengers (Tony) are surprised by the optional 3, as this is when they were in their prime, makes it kind of awkward.

The commandos and the avengers get into mischief along with recording some memorable events along with it being uploaded, while the relatives of the commandos visit them as they were in their prime, but not telling them they were children or grandchildren to actually meet them. 

After they leave Steve comes back, team and the world grills him about how they didn't know about this,(optional) Bucky comes back also as winter soldier but breaks free of programming after the incident and kills all of hydra, and makes a big entrance to steve, his punk. (can be romance or not). 

Also, Coulson lives! In my head and in Agents of Shield. Can have any pairing that can be thought.

Anything that I missed that would flow better can be added.


End file.
